


now all I see

by forwardpass



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, featuring: Mikey's livestreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10464180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forwardpass/pseuds/forwardpass
Summary: Nater’s Twitter profile picture is of Mikey holding a katana.They’re in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveforhockey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveforhockey/gifts).



> Thank you so much for participating in my silly little fic exchange! It really means the world to me, and I hope you like your fic. <3
> 
> Title from [Fresh Eyes by Andy Grammer.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xipU1hxO_nk)

They go to the Devils/Leafs game and Mikey livestreams it, because of course he does.

150 people watch Mikey watch Nater watch the game.

This isn’t anything new.

 

\--

 

They both got drafted by the Devils, Nater kissed Mikey—or was it Mikey kissed Nater?—and then there were Feelings and there’s just no coming back from that.

 

\--

 

Mikey livestreams team dinner, and it’s 30% front-facing camera of half of Mikey’s face, 20% table, 50% Nater laughing and eating and smiling at Mikey.

It scares Mikey, sometimes, thinking about what he’d do to keep Nater looking at him like that. Hearts in his eyes.

Ryan takes him aside, after, while everyone else is loading onto the bus. Asks about the livestreams. He’s concerned. They’re not really subtle.

Mikey laughs and drags Ryan into a noogie. “We know what we’re doing, dude. We’re not really hiding.”

Ryan pushes Mikey away with a grin. “That’s legit.”

Mikey can’t help but smile. “Yeah.”

 

\--

 

They’re cuddling in Nater’s hotel bed in Buffalo. They do that a lot. Cuddling. They did it a lot even before The Kiss. It’s possible that they’re a little slow on the uptake.

Mikey tucks his head into the space between Nater’s neck and shoulder and sighs, all the tension leaving his body. “Do you want to tell people?”

Nater’s fingers, which had been running absently through Mikey’s hair, pause. “What?”

“Do you want to tell people we’re dating?”

“Is that what we’re doing? Dating?”

Offended, Mikey sits up. “Well, yeah.”

“Dude, chill,” Nater says. He draws Mikey back horizontal for a kiss and that takes the sting out of it. (Mikey puts a little sting back into it when he bites Nater’s bottom lip though. Serves him right.) “We had our first kiss a couple of hours ago. I was just making sure.”

They return to prime cuddling position. Nater’s fingers scratch Mikey’s scalp and it feels amazing. “I’m down to tell the whole world you’re my boy, Mike. I just don’t know how they’d react. And, yanno, how it’d affect hockey.”

“I don’t want to hide,” Mikey says. His voice is extra soft, barely there. This is pretty heavy stuff. “But maybe telling people straight out isn’t a good idea. So let’s… act normal. We don’t change anything. We’re the Super Buddies. We’ll be us and they can think what they want.”

Mikey feels the warm press of Nater’s lips against his hair. “Sounds good to me.”

 

\--

 

Mikey’s mom publically on Twitter invites Nater to McLeod Christmas to help her cope with the fact that Mikey will be at WJC.

 

\--

 

Nater wears Mikey’s jersey to a World Juniors game.

Mikey scores.

 

\--

 

“Do you ever picture it, Mikey?”

“Hmm?” Mikey doesn’t even open his eyes. Orgasms make him sleepy, but if Nater wants to go again, Mikey’s down. Well, probably in like fifteen minutes.

Nater rolls over towards him; Mikey feels it happen. When his eyes finally blink open, Nater’s right there, curled on his side with his head propped up on his hand. He’s got a soft smile on his face, eyes faraway. “Do you think about us in the Show? Together?”

Mikey cuddles closer, because if he has to be awake, there will be cuddles. “Of course. You and me, lighting it up with Hall and Henrique and Zacha and all the guys. Next year, baby.”

Nater doesn’t really laugh, so much as there’s a sharp exhalation of air on Mikey’s neck. “You? Definitely,” Nater says. His other arm curls around Mikey with his hand coming to rest on the nape of his neck, holding him close. He scratches the baby fine hairs there. “Me? Maybe, but probably not. I’ll end up back here in Sauga.”

“Don’t talk like that.” Mikey turns his head and nips the nearest patch of skin with his teeth. He clings a little tighter to Nater. “We’re gonna be in New Jersey together. We’re gonna get a condo together. Maybe a dog, too. We’re gonna score goals and win hockey games. We’re gonna win the Cup together.”

“Yeah?”

Mikey leans back enough to see Nater grinning down at him. “Yeah.”

“That sounds like a pretty good plan, Mikey.”

“Of course it is. It’s got you in it.”

That’s when Nater kisses him. Mikey doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of Nater kissing him. Doesn’t think there’s anyone else out there in the entire world that can kiss him the way Nater does. Doesn’t think there’s anyone out there that he could love as much as he loves Nater. And they might only be 19, young and dumb and caught up in each other, but Mikey knows they’ll work out. It’s Mikey and Nater. There’s no going back, only forward: the future, together. Mikey’ll McLeod the universe if he has to.

“I’m gonna kiss you at center ice holding the Cup over our heads,” Mikey murmurs against Nater’s lips. “And everyone will no. There won’t be any doubt.”

 

\--

 

Mikey does a livestream of him and Nater and a couple other Steelheads cuddling on the couch, watching hockey and playing video games.

It’s split about fifty-fifty between front-facing camera of half of Mikey’s face, and Nater, always framed perfectly in the shot.

 

\--

 

It’s the first game of the season, and they’re both are dressed in Devils red.

Nater’s looking more than a little nervous, taping and re-taping his stick in his stall right next to Mikey.

Mikey pulls out his phone and opens Instagram. “Nater, c’mere.” He starts the livestream and angles the phone so the front-facing camera only shows half his face. Gotta stay on brand.

Nater leans over and his face takes up the other half of the screen. “Hey, guys,” Mikey says as people start to jump into the livestream. “We’re about to play our very first NHL game.” He takes his eyes off his phone to look at Nater, who is gazing fondly right back. “We made it.”

“Together.” Nater’s smiling now, looking a lot more relaxed.

Mikey can’t help but lean closer, eyes dropping to Nater’s lips. Nater’s grin smooths into a smirk and he leans in too.

 

\--

 

Nater’s Twitter profile picture is of Mikey holding a katana.

They’re in love.


End file.
